So You Think It Will Work?
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Seiner, Akuroku, possible Pence/Olette if requested. Roxas comes out to his friends and Olette's famed gaydar suddenly homes in on another certain blonde male friend... Now who could that be? Gift fic for Broken Mushroom, for being epic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is especially written for my wonderful Broken Mushroom, for being such a lovely reviewer and writing such great fanfics and even writing me a giftfic. Go check it out: 'Temperature', it's so cute. Right, onwards. Enjoy. Hope you like it, BM!

* * *

"Um… guys…" Roxas cleared his throat nervously and his three best friends glanced up at him from their game on the floor. How they could just sit and play snakes and ladders in this heat was beyond him. Although Hayner was steadily losing items of clothing as it was an, ahem, modified version of the innocent childhood game. Strip snakes and ladders was apparently the town's new favourite.

"Yeah?" Olette was the first to speak.

"Um, well… I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but… Well…" he twisted the hem of his shirt nervously, looking down. He sighed and bit his lower lip, deciding just to come out with it. Yeah, 'come out' was definitely the best choice of words. "I'm gay. And… I'm… seeing someone."

"Ok." Pence shrugged and rolled the die, before groaning and pulling off his shirt. He'd landed on the longest snake on the board.

"So what else is new? Axel, right?" Olette asked, smiling almost sympathetically at him. He blinked and bit back a nervous laugh.

"Uh, yeah… How'd you know?" The green-eyed girl just shrugged and returned to their game.

"Not to be mean, but you were kinda obvious, Rox."

"Er… I was?" He asked, laughing softly and running a relieved hand through his hair.

"Uh huh." She smiled and moved her counter up the board. He glanced nervously at the last member of their group, who was sitting there with his mouth wide open. "Catching flies, Hayner." Olette reminded him before handing him the die. The blonde abruptly closed his mouth, still staring at Roxas.

"Wha…? You're gay?" Olette snorted.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Maybe to you; you have, like, the best gaydar this side of the known Universe."

"True, true…" she absently cheated by stealing the die back from Hayner and rolling again.

"And… you're going out with _Red_?" Roxas nodded, sighing. He'd always been worried that his best friend was a bit homophobic, but he'd never really known if that was true or not. Suddenly the older blonde burst out laughing. "Oh, I'd _never_ have guessed it, Rox. What with all the looks and touches, not to mention I swear I once saw him start eating your ear in public. You can be such an idiot sometimes." Hayner chuckled, wiping at his eyes. "I mean seriously, man, who were you trying to kid that you were straight? It's been pretty obvious from day one that you liked him."

"Hang on, then what was with all the incredulity a moment ago?" Pence asked whimsically, looking up from the game. Hayner simply raised an eyebrow.

"You actually think I wouldn't have noticed that my best friend's as gay as a rainbow? Seriously man, why does everyone think I'm this dumb lummox who can't even understand his own feelings let alone anyone else's? It's kinda insulting." He pouted momentarily and Roxas let relief wash over him. He'd been so worried he might lose his best friend over something as trivial as sexuality. The shorter blonde shook his head and grinned.

"Well you can be incredibly dense at times."

"Hold the phone, though, cos Hayner?" Olette looked up and grinned almost evilly at said male.

"Uh… yeah?" Roxas could tell his friend was trying to resist the urge to edge away from the mischief in that smile.

"Speaking of said infamous gaydar, don't you have something you want to tell us?" she teased. Roxas was taken aback by her suggestion and glanced quickly between her and Hayner.

"Whoa, no way, Hayner?" Pence looked up, his mouth dropping open, eerily reminiscent of their unspoken leader a few moments ago. Hayner shifted uncomfortably, flushing slightly under three intense stares.

"Yo, what-up, bitches?" Axel suddenly strode in. "Watch out people; sexy is finally back!" Roxas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Go away for five minutes, Ax." He requested, his stomach lurching a little at the way the redhead's face dropped. To the insanely tall boy's evident surprise, Hayner was the one who leapt up and said,

"No you can stay; um… I'm just gonna go… to the, um… Sandlot… yeah." And with that the beet-red boy almost ran out.

"Well that wasn't weird at all."

Axel settled down beside Roxas, not quite close enough to imply anything other than close friends.

"S'OK, Ax, we know." Olette flashed him a grin before folding up the snakes and ladders board and pulling her sandals, sunhat and hair ties back on. The older boy grinned maniacally and pounced on Roxas, flattening him to the floor.

"You finally came out, huh, baby?" Roxas rolled his eyes once more and tried to lever the surprisingly strong redhead off of him.

"Yeah… Could you please get off me?" he asked petulantly.

"Aw, ok. But only because it's you." Axel kissed the tip of his nose and sat up once again. Roxas turned to glare at a shocked Pence and giggling Olette, silently demanding, _Don't say anything._

"So, what's up with Attitude Boy?" Axel asked, leaning back. Olette grinned.

"Well, he has to be gay. Or bisexual. My Olette senses are tingling." Axel chuckled and stole her sunhat, dropping it absurdly on his red spikes.

"So what, Attitude just admitted it?"

"No, you came in and ruined it, _darling_." Roxas replied, giving him a playful shove.

"Well he severely needs to get laid, at any rate." Axel observed laconically, causing Pence to burst out laughing and splutter his soda everywhere.

"Ok, Ax, I know that look on your face. It means 'matchmaker in the failing'." Olette smirked and poked him in the side. To Roxas' surprise, Axel squealed loudly and leapt away. Now that was one thing he'd never thought to do, despite the fact that they did so many other things. Olette had collapsed into giggles. "Wow that's a weird sound to make, Ax."

"When you poke someone in the side they're supposed to make their sex noise." Pence added his two cents.

"I wondered where I'd heard that before…" Roxas grinned at his beautiful boyfriend, who pouted up at him from the floor.

"Am I the only one who's even slightly worried about the fact that Hayner ran out here wearing nothing but his shorts?" Pence enquired, holding up Hayner's shirt and shoes. Axel suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh guys, guys…" he hissed between giggles, "I just had the _best idea ever_…" Roxas knew then that he should be very afraid. "Hayner likes guys, right? And he's running around the _Sandlot_, without a shirt on? And exactly which hot, blonde, sexy male (other than Roxie) frequents the Sandlot?" Roxas glanced at Olette in time to see her eyes widen before she grinned too widely to be comfortable and burst out laughing.

"Oh my… God, Axel, that's… The _best_ thing I've ever heard… Talk about foe-yay." She sat up with a burning intensity in her eyes that made Roxas want to hide. "Let's do it."

* * *

**AN: **So, you like? It's probably going to end up being a maximum of four chapters long, I think. R&R if you please, but if not, d/w about it; the huggie monster hitmen are hiding in my closet and won't come out. Flames are welcome, but not of the pairing itself or homosexuality, thank you. ^^


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: **So the promised chapter two… Disclaimers are all-encompassing: do not own but for the plot. Got it memorised?

Warnings: Shounen ai, conniving friends and a surprise.

Hayner sped away from the Usual Spot, his face burning. He'd been planning for a while to tell his friends, but always shied away at the last moment; he was too afraid of losing them. Not that he thought they weren't good friends or anything, but Hayner had always had this huge fear of rejection. Under the brash, loud exterior he was just an ordinary kid who didn't want to be alone.

But they'd just taken it so calmly when Roxas came out… so why was he running away now? Probably because then they'd all start asking who he liked and he was terrible at lying. He followed the contours of Twilight Town's streets, not really bothering to think about where he was going. Always a bad mistake when Seifer was around. As luck would have it, he turned a corner and tripped over air before slamming straight into the blonde bully's back. He clutched at the person in front of him in an attempt to stop himself from tumbling towards the ground, but ended up on his almost permanently grazed knees anyway.

"Eager to see me, Chicken Wuss?" Seifer smirked down at him and Hayner leapt backwards, a scowl already forming on his face.

"Hell, no!" he yelled, flushing pink.

"So running around the Sandlot half-naked before running smack bang into my back before seemingly attempting pull my pants down is normal for you, is it? Spaz." Seifer snorted and Hayner balled his hands into fists.

"You moron! Ever heard of a dare game before?" Axel appeared at the mouth of the alleyway, closely followed by Roxas, Olette and Pence. "You win, Hay – here's your shirt back." A small ball of black material was tossed Hayner's way. The small blonde gritted his teeth and just pulled it back on in silence. Seifer rolled his eyes derisively and let out a short bark of laughter.

"Only you would think of something as stupid as that, Red. Now get, all of you. We don't go in the Usual Spot and you don't come down our alley." He gave Hayner a push, and the shorter male promptly stumbled and shoved back.

"Get off me." He growled softly before stalking out of the alley.

"Aw, I'm so hurt." Seifer drawled as the younger blonde disappeared around the corner, his friends trailing behind him.

"So why exactly did you run away?" Olette asked Hayner, tilting her head to one side as they walked. Hayner didn't reply, only reddening slightly. She sighed and reached out to stop him from walking any further. "Look, you know it doesn't matter if you're gay, right? I mean, sure, there'll be all those rabid yaoi fangirls at school to worry about, but hey, Roxas finally confessed and none of us minded then. Why should we now?" she laughed softly. "Even if you _do_ have a crush on Seifer."

"What the Hell, Olette?! Of course I don't! He's a bastard!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Axel murmured. Without missing a beat, Hayner whacked him upside the head.

"Roxas, if your boyfriend doesn't stop making sarky comments soon, you're gonna be dating a woman." Axel burst out laughing and poked him.

"Nice, blondie. Really cute."

"Don't. Call. Me. Blondie!" Hayner yelled before turning and stomping away. Olette rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Axel's head.

"Silly boy." She chided, and Pence just burst out laughing.

"And you claim _not_ to mother us?" Olette rolled her eyes good naturedly and poked him in the shoulder.

"You wouldn't need mothering if you weren't all so immature, Pence."

"Well you're the same."

Roxas chuckled and asked,

"So, any ideas?"

"On what?" a cold voice asked. They all whipped around so fast that Olette's long hair caught Pence in the eye and Axel's coat tripped Roxas over. After recovering from their humiliating scene, they all looked up to see a laughing Rai and a vaguely amused Fuu.

"Hey, Fuu…" Axel's eyes sparkled with mischief. "How would you feel about some good, old-fashioned matchmaking?"

"Who?" Fuu didn't blink, her expression still blank but with the corners of her mouth twitching upwards slightly.

"Hmm, I don't know… How about our beloved leaders?" The redhead grinned, pulling Roxas closer.

"Seifer, Hayner?" The silver-haired girl blinked and for a moment, surprise flashed across her eyes.

"But… they hate each other, y'know?" Rai objected, rubbing the back of his head.

"I beg to differ!" Pence chimed in, a smile slowly spreading across his face too. "You were there, man; there's so much tension between them, _something _has to break!" Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Besides, then maybe we could have a few days of peace rather than fighting _every single day_. More time for ice cream."

After appearing to think over it for a while, ina stunning display of emotion, a smile spread across the usually blank expression of Fuu and she nodded.

"Do it."

"Hang on, though… Seifer ain't gay, y'know? Is he?" Rai scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Rai, he wears the sluttiest outfit I've ever seen on a male. He wears a bellytop, for Chrissakes. He is _definitely_ a closet case." Olette explained patiently. "So, how we gonna do this?"

Hayner couldn't believe his ears when Axel came sweeping into his room to inform him that he was going on a blind date that evening and had no choice in the matter before leaving with a 'wear something nice' tossed over his shoulder. _Lanky git… Why would he set me up with some punk just because I came outta the closet? God, did they even think I might like someone already? Guess not… we aren't exactly on the best of terms._ Hayner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Oh well. If he was lucky, the guy would either not turn up or actually be a nice kid. _Damn you, Axel…_ He breathed out through his nose and turned to find some clothes that weren't already covered with the red dust of Twilight Town.

An hour later, he stood in the middle of Tram Common, waiting for someone he'd never met before. _Why did I show up again?_ A quick glance around told him why: Olette and Pence were staking out the northwards exit, Axel and Roxas the south and east. But then he caught sight of the hole in the wall leading to Twilight Mansion and the woods. But just as he was debating running for it, he noticed Fuu and Rai leaning on either side of it and looking irritated. He'd rather not get into a fight with them; he didn't hit girls and Fuu always took full advantage of that fact. For a skinny chick, she sure was stong.

"What're you doing here, lamer?" An all-too familiar voice asked arrogantly. He turned, his hackles raised as a momentary whisper of disbelief crossed his mind.

"I'm waiting for someone, apparently." He replied through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. The sound of that smooth voice always made him react the same; he either wanted to punch the guy or run and kiss him. So far, he'd always chosen the former option.

"Same here." Seifer leaned back against the building in the middle of the Common, his eyes taking in the streetlit square, with its buzzing holiday atmosphere and full-to-bursting restaurants. They stood in silence for a while before Hayner finally asked,

"Who're you waiting for?"

"No idea." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Fuu and Rai _insisted_ I go on this lame blind date. I had nothing better to do, so here I am." Horrified thoughts flashed through Hayner's mind, mostly involving the many evil things he would do to Axel when he got his hands on him.

"Dammit, Axel!" he hissed, his eyes glinting with irritation.

"What? Oh gods, don't say _you're _the one…" Seifer trailed off. They stared, dumbstruck. _And dammit, why'd they choose the one guy I happen to have a crush on but who also happens to hate my guts as much as I sometimes hate his?_

**AN:** XD thar ya go. Heheheh that one took a while; sorry, I think the next update should be quicker as I'm getting my IT done steadily. Yes! My Implementation is soon finished I hope! *punches air* XD Butter Brynn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** Chapter three is up! I think that there's only gonna be one more chapter after this one, but I can't be sure. Enjoy!

* * *

"What? Oh gods, don't say you're the one…" Seifer trailed off. They stared, dumbstruck, at each other. _And dammit, why'd they choose the one guy I happen to have a crush on but who also happens to hate my guts as much as I sometimes hate his?_ Hayner turned to glare at where the redhead and his little blonde boyfriend had been standing a few minutes previous, but found no trace of them.

"I am going to _kill_ that damn pyromaniac when I find him." He gritted out, his hands balling into fists. Without any warning, he found strong arms wrapped tightly around him and hot breathing in his ear. "Huh? Wha- Seifer?" his heart suddenly accelerated, his breath catching as the older boy almost _purred_ into his ear.

"Well we're stuck with each other for the evening… Might as well have a little fun."

"Seifer… Uh… Get off!" Hayner shook off the haze that had gathered over his mind when Seifer had gotten so close. He twisted in the taller male's grasp and stepped away.

"Prudish much?" Seifer snickered, folding his arms. Hayner's eyes narrowed.

"Well what would you do if _your_ worst enemy randomly started feeling you up?"

"Pfft, as if. In your dreams, lamer." Seifer rolled his eyes and glanced away almost boredly. Hayner considered continuing the argument, but discarded that idea in favour of simply sticking his tongue out like a child. He wasn't sure why, but he supposed it was probably his subconscious wanting to break the tension before this could degenerate into yet another fist fight. He wasn't sure he'd feel like surviving another set of scrapes and bruises that day.

What he wasn't prepared for, though, was when Seifer promptly stepped forwards and licked his tongue.

"Argh! God, what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed, launching himself backwards so fast that he tripped over air and fell flat on his backside.

"Being amused by your lame reaction time, Chicken Wuss." Seifer's face was unreadable, but a flash of some strange emotion flickered across his eyes.

"But- why'd you- ugh, what the hell?" Hayner spluttered, his face steadily turning crimson. Seifer sighed and rolled his eyes, offering a hand to pull Hayner back up.

"So, we gonna go eat or what?" Hayner ignored the hand and scrambled up by himself.

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed, realising that that particular train of conversation was over.

About half an hour later, they were both sitting on the roof of the central building in Tram Common, sharing a takeaway pizza. The sun had finished setting almost as soon as they'd set off to buy food, but the night air wasn't cold so much as pleasantly cool; a nice contrast to the heat of the day. To Hayner's surprise, they hadn't even punched each other once yet. Yet being the operative word. Strangely, they'd actually been laughing together about the sappiness of the couples around them.

"Oh, how do I love thee?" Seifer simpered, gazing up at the stars with mockingly wide eyes. A pair of disgruntled lovers below glared up at them and Hayner flipped them the bird before sniggering at the affectionate pet names the couple had been calling each other.

"Oh, Sweetie Pie, you're my little angel, don't ever leave me, snugglebunch." Seifer burst out laughing and turned to face him, grabbing his hands, a beatific smile on his face.

"Oh, I'll never leave you, darling – you're the most important thing in my life; I couldn't live without you; you're so special; you're wonderful." Hayner's turn. Adopting a hideous lisp, he leaned back and pulled a hand away to press the back of his palm to his forehead, affecting dizziness.

"I'm thorry, my beloved, but I mutht leave. If I thtay the motht _tewwible_ things will happen. I'll never forget you, Sugarplum." Seifer grinned and suppressed a fit of laughter – the long-suffering boy and girl standing in the square now openly glaring venomously up at them. The older blonde suddenly threw his arms around Hayner's waist, masking his mirth as weeping.

"Noooooo don't leave me!" Hayner knew he was just continuing their charade, but couldn't help the way his heart leapt at the sudden contact.

"Ok, Seifer, that's enough…" he chuckled weakly, unsuccessfully attempting to prise the taller boy off him.

"Hmph. You're warm." Seifer mumbled, tightening his grip around Hayner's skinny torso. The smaller boy felt his face heat up at the close proximity, his heart pounding in his ears. Just his luck. To fall for his worst enemy. "Heh." Seifer lifted his head from where it had previously been resting against Hayner's collarbone. "Your heart's going really fast."

"No duh, Sherlock. You almost pushed me off the roof." Hayner squirmed, trying to get loose from his rival's embrace. The other male's hot breath on his skin was causing certain… reactions in other parts of his body that he _really_ didn't want right now. Seifer smirked in that sexy way of his- did Hayner just think Seifer was sexy? Well, he'd known that was true for years, but… it felt different, thinking it when they were this close. He swallowed hard as Seifer's face drifted closer to his own, half-closing his eyes in anticipation… Then he abruptly turned his head away and sneezed. Goddammit, why did he always have to do something embarrassing like that? Seifer had pulled back to burst out laughing; only heightening Hayer's acute sense of humiliation. Turning a deep crimson, he looked away, folding his arms.

"…Sorry." He muttered, glaring at an inoffensive section of air. He heard a soft chuckle and suddenly he was pulled forwards to have hot lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened and he blinked, squeaking in surprise, before responding. He uncrossed his arms to slide them around his rival's neck, pulling him closer as a hand cupped the back of his head, pressing their lips together harder.

When Seifer broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, he bit back a murmur of protest before that soft chuckle sounded again.

"Silly; worried about 'ruining the moment'." He grinned weakly, unable to prevent his laughter that bubbled up out of his chest like liquid joy. "Although…" Seifer began after a moment. "You do pick the greatest times to do things like that." The younger of the two hacked the back of his head.

"Shut up!"

But as Seifer drew him into another kiss, Hayner privately thought he wouldn't mind being teased if it meant that he was going to get kissed by Seifer afterwards.

**

* * *

**

AN:

XD so that was my horribly sappy ending bit… Oh well; I'm writing this during my French lesson so it might be a bit unintelligible in places. If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know. This would be the last chapter but there's something Mikey's been bugging me to put in since I started it. So there will be an epilogue. Maybe it's being posted at the same time as this chapter but I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! ^^ 


	4. Epilogue guys, y'know?

**Epilogue**

**AN:** Here's the promised epilogue, my darlings, and the end of my giftfic to the wondrous Broken Mushroom – I hope you liked it!

Olette skipped into the Usual Spot, only to stop dead and stare at the two blondes therein. Hayner was sitting on Seifer's lap and grinding his hips in a not-so-innocent way while they played tonsil hockey.

"OK… _So_ did not need to see that." She said, stepping back towards the entrance. To their credit, they did look up from their… activities and blink a couple of times at her.

"Well you wanted us to stop fighting, Lettie." Hayner smirked and turned back to his boyfriend. "You said nothing about making out." And with that they resumed their somewhat heated makeout session. Olette stared for a few moments before turning and throwing her arms in the air.

"Ugh! Boys!"

**AN:** I didn't say it would be long. Heheh Mikey is now appeased. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
